


A Walk in the Park

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Motorcycles, hipster!Dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Castiel's birthday and he just got a motorcycle. Dean and Cas go for a ride, where Dean gives him his birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kvei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvei/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my wonderful friend, Aga~ <3

  
The Impala was a sexy car, even though some of the other kids at school made fun of Dean for it. He loved that car, it was his baby. He liked things to be a little retro, anyway, always listening to cassettes and watching old movies. Sure, no one really knew the bands and shows he was referring to, but Cas always made an effort to learn about the stuff Dean was interested in and that’s why he loved the guy.

It didn’t hurt that Cas was hot as hell, especially when Dean spotted him straddling his black bike, retro in its own right, wearing his leather jacket with the angel wings painted on the back, over a hoodie. He told Sam he’d meet him after school and hurried over to Cas.

"Dude. Sweet ride!" He said, a bright smile on his face.

"Thanks!" Cas turned to Dean with a cocky sort of smile. He leaned back and struck a pose on the bike, or that’s how it looked. Cas never realized how much it looked like he was posing like some GQ model. "I actually found it in a junk yard and was working with some guys in a shop to get it up and running."

"It’s gorgeous! Probably’ll look great parked next to Baby." Dean put his hands in his back pockets and gave Cas and the bike a once over.

"Wouldn’t look too bad with you on the back seat," Cas nodded behind himself.

”Hell yeah, I make everything look good,” Dean smirked. “Maybe we can go for a ride later?”

"Definitely." Cas got up from the bike and looked like he’d been riding for years. He slipped an arm around Dean’s waist, under his arms, and hugged the other boy close to him. Dean tipped his head down and stole a kiss from Cas’s lips, because they had to get all their PDA style affection in before they walked through the doors into the school. He pulled one hand from his back pocket and wound it around Cas’s shoulders.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Dean said as he pulled back from the kiss. "I have a gift for you, but it’ll have to wait til later."

"Not appropriate for school?" Cas raised a brow and reluctantly pulled away from Dean so they could walk into school. He stole Dean’s hand and laced their fingers together as they walked towards the building, though.

"Ehh, just don’t have enough time before classes is more the thing. Besides, after you get it, you might wanna jump my bones or something. I am pretty irresistible sometimes, you know."

"More than sometimes." Cas corrected, with a sidelong glance towards Dean.

"Hell yeah." Dean squeezed Cas’s hand and held his head a little higher.

They headed into the school and stole one last kiss before having to keep the public displays to a minimum. The school day went by quickly enough, they had lunch together (Dean bought Cas a soda from the vending machine) and then met up at their lockers when classes were over. Dean was leaning back against the locker beside Cas’s when he showed up.

Dean had his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, one boot-clad foot propped up against the locker behind him. He smiled at Cas when he walked up and grabbed him by the front of his jacket, to pull him closer. “C’mere…”

With a lazy smile, Cas let himself be pulled against Dean and sneaked a kiss in just because. The halls were always busy at the end of the day and the teachers were never looking, so all the couples got a little extra make out time in at the end of the day.

"How was your day?" Dean asked against Cas’s lips.

"Fine. Glad it’s over, though. I’m ready to go for a ride." He kissed Dean once more then pushed away and opened his locker to swap books out and grab his biker jacket. Dean rolled to lean his shoulder on the lockers and watch Cas.

"I’ll have to take Sammy home first, but then I can come by your place and we can go riding? Or do you wanna follow me home?"

"Depends, will your parents freak out if they see you on a bike?"

"Folks aren’t home."

"Then I’ll follow you. Sure Baby won’t get jealous?" He shot a smirk at Dean and closed his locker.

Dean laughed and pushed off the wall to follow Cas through the hall back towards the parking lot. “She’ll get over it.”

They waited over by Dean’s car for Sam. When Dean’s little brother showed up, he wished Cas a happy birthday and complimented his bike. Cas followed behind them the whole way back to their home and Dean couldn’t help looking in the rear view mirror every chance he got. Cas looked so good on that bike. It just suited him. He was already into the whole punk look, with piercings, black leather and jeans, and it all worked together.

Sam was smirking like a little jerk by the time they pulled into the driveway. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

"Shut up. Go do your homework. Cas and I are gonna go for a ride. You okay on your own?"

"I’m not a kid anymore, Dean." Sam rolled his eyes as he got out of the car.

"Oh, excuse me, I forgot, 14 is practically an adult." Dean shut the door and waved to Cas. "Just call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, Dean. Go have fun, and remember, if you’re gonna do it, use protection."

"DUDE! Sammy."

Sam walked away laughing and Dean shook his head, “Kids these days.”

When he turned around, Dean was faced with the image of Cas leaning against his bike, arms crossed over his chest, smirk on his lips. “I thought you said my birthday gift wasn’t inappropriate for school?”

"I… he… you… I’ll be right back." Dean thumbed back over his shoulder towards the house. "I’m gonna drop my bag off and grab something."

"I’ll be here." Unfazed, Cas just kept smirking at Dean.

Dean jogged back into the house and up to his bedroom. He tossed his bookbag down on the bag and grabbed something off his desk before running back outside to Cas. “Okay, ready when you are.”

Cas handed a helmet over to Dean and then pulled his own helmet on. He swung his leg over the bike and sat, waiting for Dean to climb on behind him. Eagerly, Dean followed suit and set himself close behind Cas on the bike. He wound his arms around Cas’s waist and hugged onto him. Dean wanted to curse the helmets because it meant he couldn’t get right up next to Cas’s neck, but safety was too important. He’d make up for that later.

"Where are we heading?" Cas called back over his shoulder to Dean before revving the engine.

"Down to old Masterson Park."

Cas seemed surprised by that, but he shrugged and kicked the bike into gear. They rode down the street, away from Dean’s home. There were two other parks closer to their home than Masterson Park, so the ride took a while. Dean made that decision particularly because it meant he could ride behind Cas for a little while longer, but also because of the secluded areas and how few people tended to be there.

Though he had only had the bike for a day, Cas had been practicing riding on borrowed bikes in all his free time. He was a quick learner and seemed like a pro, at least to Dean, as they rode to the park. When they got to their destination Cas parked the bike and pulled off his helmet. He half turned in the seat to look at Dean.

"So what are we doing here?"

"You’ll see." Dean said as he pulled off his helmet. He held it in one hand and kept his other arm wrapped around Cas’s waist for a moment. He kissed Cas warmly and let it linger for a moment. Cas happily returned the kiss and rested his forehead to Dean’s for a moment after the kiss broke.

Dean stayed that way for a minute, smiling with his eyes closed, and then took a slow breath. “Ready to go?”

"Yeah." Cas stole one last kiss, then turned around. They got off the bike and stowed the helmets, then started walking down one of the many cement paths. Dean knew where they were going, so he led the way and Cas easily followed along.

They may have seemed out of place in the park, a pair of teenage boys, a hipster and a punk, not the polo-shirt and khaki wearing Nuclear Family, but they were just as happy to be there as anyone else. Despite their counter-culture looks, they were just two guys out for a pleasant walk through the park.

Cas didn’t really care where they were going, because it was such a nice day, the sun was warm, the air was cool, birds and squirrels were present in the trees. Dean took them around a lake, over bridge, through the park to a separate area that most people didn’t come out to. He took them off the path and through a field to a sparse group of big oak trees.

"This it?" Cas asked, glancing up to Dean.

"Yup." He nodded and they stopped just under a big tree. Dean took a seat at the base of it and pulled Cas down beside him. While Dean leaned back against the tree trunk, Cas decided to lay down, resting his head in Dean’s lap. Dean immediately moved a hand into Cas’s hair and began combing it back, causing Cas to close his eyes and sigh.

"If this is my birthday present, I approve." Cas murmured around a smile.

Dean laughed and shook his head, even though Cas couldn’t see it. “It’s just part of it.”

"What’s the other part?"

"So it’s a bit lame… And it didn’t really cost anything, ‘cause all you’ve wanted forever was that bike. But I—"

"What is it, Dean?" Cas opened his eyes when he spoke up, interrupting Dean.

Before he answered, Dean pulled an old Walkman cassette player from his jacket pocket. He had two pairs of headphones hooked up through a splitter and handed one pair to Cas. “Here.”

Cas furrowed his brows but took the headphones and put them into his ears. Dean did the same, then hit the play button. Dean had put together a mix tape of all the songs that made him think of Cas, or that he thought that Cas might like. They were songs that told a story or had a specific kind of musical quality that he knew Cas, in particular, would appreciate. One or two were just Dean’s absolute favorite songs that he wanted Cas to know and be aware of.

As they listened, Dean would look down at Cas, watching his reaction during particular parts, to see if he would smile or laugh, to watch him nod his head to the beat or mouth the words. Cas kept his eyes closed and focused on the music absolutely, with that kind of intensity he always had when he was staring really hard at something. Dean carried on running his fingers through Cas’s hair and Cas stole Dean’s other hand, and ran his fingers over the back of it, tracing over his bones.

Between the moment and the music, Cas’s trailing fingers practically gave Dean chills. The whole afternoon was as much a gift to Dean as it was a gift to Cas, but that was why he loved him. Dean’s present didn’t cost a thing, but it was the best gift Cas could have asked for. When they reached the end of the A side, Dean flipped the tape over and played the B side. When they reached the end of the B side, Cas flipped it over and started the A side again. All in all, it was the perfect afternoon and neither of them wanted it to end.


End file.
